


Tears of a Broken Angel

by Mc_yt_simp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Sapnap, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Karl Jacobs, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_yt_simp/pseuds/Mc_yt_simp
Summary: Dream is put in Pandora's Box left to rot but Sapnap remembers a certain thing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 22
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

Cold...

Anger...

Resentment...

Hatred...

Fear...

Almost everyone in the SMP was becoming tired of the all-powerful Admin. So they decide that locking him up was for the best of everyone. "How are we even going to get him into the prison?" George sighs as he continues to follow after the group that walked like a shadow behind Dream.

"We'll just have to knock him out or wait till he's defenseless" Quackity quips, stopping behind Dream, crouching in a bush as the SMP creator stopped in front of a waterfall. "What the hell is he doing?" Quackity groans as he watched the older male carefully. 

The group watched in anticipation as they waited for Dream to make a move or reveal something. The male pinches off his large lime green hoodie, revealing two large pairs of pristine white wings. It takes strong willpower to keep the group from letting out a loud gasp. When the hell did Dream get wings, let alone two sets? 

Dream's wings cover the rest of his body as he removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the cold water, once he was fully in the water the male pulls the porcelain mask off, revealing the most gorgeous, innocent emerald eyes.

Fundy's breath hitches as he stares at his beautiful ex-husband, the feelings of sorrow rise inside of him and he moves away from George in disgust. What was he even doing here, he doesn't want to lock up the person he wanted to marry, he just wanted to run away with him, start their own family. And it all went down the drain because of George. 

Fundy pulls out an ender pearl, throwing it behind him, watching it as it travels a good two thousand blocks behind him. Fundy resumes watching, feigning curiosity as he drank in the sight of his ex-husband. 

His eyes couldn't leave his body as he watched him bathe in the cold freezing water, picking at the white feathers as he hummed to himself. Fundy looks at his communicator, the device told him he was going to teleport away in five seconds. Fundy keeps his eyes on the love of his life, standing up slightly, but not enough to make a sound. Almost as if an instinct, Dream's eyes meet with Fundy's teary ones.

Before he could say anything he disappeared, Dream's wings tremble as he watches the spot that once held his ex-fiance. Before he had a chance to think about the redhead his communicator beeps.

BadBoyHalo: I'm ready :p 

Dream: okay Bad.

Dream turns around, putting his hands together, he sucks in a breath before pulling his hands apart. Setting them in the air, he makes a circle. A second later a white portal is formed above the water. "Hey Dream" Bad greets, floating above the water as he and Skeppy stepped through the portal. "Hello Dream" Skeppy greats as he steps into the water, though instead of plummeting into its icy depths, he walks on the water, diamond footprints are left on the surface of the water as he makes it to the other side of the lake. 

The group that hid in the bushes look mortified, how could any of them do these feats, especially Dream, he was just supposed to be human, nothing else. " How is the baby Dream?" Bad asks excitedly, hopping up and down as he stood on the sandy ground. Dream smiles as he brings a hand to his stomach, a barely noticeable bump shown in the water. "They're doing fine" Skeppy laughs as Bad squeals, the diamond hybrid puts a hand on the demon/angel hybrid's shoulder to calm him down. 

Baby? 

What?

Quackity looks over at the group of people he gathered to help him put Dream in jail. George and Sapnap looked disturbed, when did Dream get pregnant? Quackity shakes his head as he glares at the blond hybrid. "We are still going through with the plan" The duck hybrid seethes as he glares at the members of the BadLands. The other people nod hesitantly, gulping as they watched Dream and the other two hybrids talk happily. 

Why?

Why did Dream get to talk to his friends so freely while they suffered from his evilness, which sparked up their anger again? "It's now or never" Karl hisses as he watches the blonde male. Springing out of the bushes the group charges at the blonde, Sapnap and Karl hold Skeppy and Bad down as George, Quackity, and Ponk grab Dream, who lets out a scream in pain. His wings flap wildly as Quackity gets ahold of his hands, finally securing the chain cuffs on his wrists.

"What the hell are you doing you assholes?!!" Skeppy screams as he watches Dream being yanked out of the water. "We're ending the reign of terror this monster has caused Quackity snarls, yanking on the chain that was connected to Dream. Dream lets out a sob as anxiety creeps up in him quickly, his large wings go to shield his body and face from the group of people that manhandled him.

Quackity felt powerful as he and his group tugged Dream and the other hybrids to L'Manburg. "Please let him go, you're going to cause him to stress out his baby!!" Bad pleads as he struggled against Karl, Quackity scoffs as he flips off the demon/angel hybrid. "Fuck off Bad, these were the orders given to us by the president of L"Manburg himself" Quackity laughs as Dream stumbles behind him, falling on his knees, letting out pained whimpers. 

" Get up you piece of shit!" Quackity snarls as he yanks Dream up, the male lets out a yelp as he is pulled onto his feet. "What the hell Quackity, when I get out of this I'm going to fucking murder you!!" Skeppy growls as he struggles against Sapnap who tightens his grip on the diamond hybrid.

Finally reaching the large jail, Quackity smirks as he watches Dream's eyes go wide, this time he tries to pull away from the two males, he shakes his head frantically as he cries. "Nonononononono pleasepleasepleaseplease, i'llbegood promise notagainplease" Dream's words come out as frantic whimpers and whines as he tries to get away from the leash.

Finally, Dream is pushed into the dark, musty cell. "Have fun Dream" Quackity cackles as he watches Dream who tries to crawl back up and reach the door only to have it slammed in his face. It was too dark, the back of the cell seemed to emit move darkness as he pushes himself into a corner. 

The blonde-haired male lets out a loud scream, Dream bangs on the obsidian walls till his hands were bloody and sore, he was pretty sure that they were broken as well. The group of people who walked away cringe when they hear the heart-wrenching screams, all of them except Quackity seemed shaken up by his behavior. "Why is he screaming so much, like I know he's going to be in there for a long time but isn't that a bit excessive?" Ponk asks quietly as he cringes when another scream ripped from the blonde male. "Who cares, we're free from him" Quackity laughs, as he opens the door to the jail.

"Let's celebrate!" Quackity whoops, as he runs out with excitement. Of course, they were happy, like relief seeped into them as they breathed in the crisp air, Dream was in a place where he couldn't cause trouble. But it felt wrong when they found him he was defenseless, they heard about him bearing a child. They would obviously deliver the baby after it was ready and raise him or her, Dream couldn't be trusted with the life of such a small child...

Month One

The SMP thrived since the capture of their biggest threat, but soon it all died down after the first two months, it felt odd, not seeing the man in green. Soon all of the females that once inhabited L'Manburg left, taking Fundy with them, they blew up their homes and left for the BadLands. The BadLands had cut ties with L"Manburg altogether, because of this, any citizen of L'Manburg was now seen as a threat to anyone outside it. 

This was another reason why they no longer rejoiced about the blonde male's downfall. No one visited Dream, the guilt was just too much to face him, hell, they didn't even give him clothes and would only toss him some bread or an apple here snd there.

Month three

Dream would flinch at any sound that he would hear inside of the cell, causing him to never sleep, and the fear of being poisoned made it worse, it made him not trust any of the food they would give to him. Dream was tired, his arms were battered and bruised but he still stroked the swelling bell that held his child. He would sing to his unborn baby every night, though it came out scratchy and horse because of his spent vocal cords and his throat was horribly fucked up. But Dream bore it all to make his baby happy.

Earlier that day someone had thrown an apple through a dark little hatchet that only opened for food. Picking up the bruised fruit, Dream cleaned off some of the dust before taking a small bite out of it. He wasn't even hungry, but he didn't want his baby to suffer because of him. Dream cringes as the fruit was way too sweet for his bitten taste buds. HGe had gotten so accustomed to the bland flavorless bread that even a simple apple overwhelmed his senses.

The juice of the fruit stung his throat and hurt his now weak teeth as he bit into it again. Sometime during the first month, he had chipped out a piece of coal from the wall. Using all of his strength he started to draw all over the stone floor, he would draw very realistic pictures of everyone in the SMP, he would write out their names and his favorite quotes he's heard from them all. With each passing month, Dream's consciousness began to fade away slowly, replacing it with a hysterical, art-loving, babied version of him. 

Month Four

He would eat food once every two months, this was the fourth month of his imprisonment. The once beautiful picture he drew was now the word sorry over and over. He would still draw though. Today Dream was really happy, he was one month from being due. He couldn't wait, he would talk endlessly to his belly as he rocked back and forth on the floor, covered in his own bodily fluids. His once beautiful clean skin, now dirty and cracked. 

He didn't like being dirty but he couldn't do anything so it was all right to him. He stayed up that night talking about flowers this time, receiving a kick from the baby, Dream lets out a sob as he rubbed his belly.

Month Five

Sapnap had come to the cell to give Dream his food, but today he was met with a wail and three words that made his world shatter. "THE BABY'S COMING!!" Dream cried out as he held himself close. Sapnap stumbled as he rushed through L'Manburg, he had completely forgotten that Dream was pregnant. "sapnap, what's the rush?!" Karls asks as he watches Sapnap whiz right past him. "Dream is due today!" Sapnap screams as he runs off. 

Karl stands there looking confused as he translated the male's words. 

Dream?

Due?

Oh

Oh

oh shit


	2. And That was the last thing he said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap angst, coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap angst, coming up

Sapnap had convinced Bad to come to L'Manburg because no one there had any knowledge of helping a person through birth. The two rushed back to L'Manburg, Bad pushed through anyone that stood in his way. After he made it to the jail, Bad breaks the lock on the door, not really worried about Quackity's annoying complaints about the lock. When Bad opened the door he let out a horrified gasp.

Rushing over to Dream, Bad tried to grab his hand but Dream flinched away from his hand violently. Bad' feels hurt and anger by this, pushing aside his feelings and tried to grab Dream. "Dream come one please, I won't hurt you" Bad reassured, slowly getting Dream out from behind his wings. Once the elder saw the younger male's body he sucked in a sharp breath. "None of you assholes decided to give him some clothes?!" Bad roared at Sapnap, the room began to shake as he stared the arsonist dead in the eyes.

"H-he's a villain, he doesn't deserve clothes" Sapnap stutters as he flinches from the sound of Bad swearing, he knew that he was pissed. Bad pushed Sapnap out of the cell into the hallway with Quackity and Ponk. "You guys are fucking animals, after this we are going to be known as sworn enemies" Bad hisses as he slammed the door in the trio's face, sealing the door closed with his magic, Bad walks over to Dream who trembled at the sight of the angry male.

Bad's eyes soften as he stares at the shaking male, slowly Bad casts a spell, changing the dark dreary room to a hospital room, there sat Skeppy in a chair looking at the bed as if he waited for Bad to come back. "Bad, you're back!" Skeppy shouts as he gets up to hug the hybrid. Bad dodges his hug as he turned around to look at Dream. "Can you please wait outside till I'm done please?" Bad asks softly, Skeppy seems to get the idea as he spots Dream on the bed.

After Skeppy left the room Bad turned his attention back to Dream. "Okay Dream, I need you to push" Bad directs as he pulls on a pair of latex gloves and a mask, Dream who now had on a hospital gown slowly spreads his legs as he pushed hard. "That's it, you're doing wonderful" Bad coaxes, brushing the male's hair out of his face. Dream lets out a scream as he pushed again.

"Come on Dream you're strong, we need four more good pushes okay?" Dream nods as he falls against the bed, Bad helps him sit back up and Dream gives another hard push. "Okay we need three more, remember to inhale-exhale, come on Dream" Dream lets out a pained whimper as he inhaled and pushed again. Bad let out a gasp as he claps his hands.

"You're doing so well Baby Boy, look, you're crowning" Dream exhales as he lets out a tired whine. "Come on, one more big push" Bad pleads as he wipes the sweat from Dream's brow, Dream pushes one more time, and out came a wail. Bad gasps as he slowly pulled the baby out slowly. The baby's whines made Dream's dull emerald eyes shine as he stared at the little human. Grabbing a pair of scissors bad snips the umbilical cord. "Awe, you got a baby girl," Bad says as he sniffles, staring at the blood-covered baby.

Before bad could say anything else Dream let out a wail, quickly turning to him Bad lets out a horrified gasp. Dream was crowning again. Hurriedly Bad sets the baby down in a crib and moves over to Dream. "okay, okay don't panic" Bad says, though mostly to himself. Dream was having twins, the male let out a sob as he pushes harder. Soon wails filled the room again. Bad slowly pulls the baby out all the way again, snipping the umbilical cord as he did it. it was a baby boy.

Somethings wrong, Dream's stomach still moved. Placing the baby in the crib Bad watches Dream's movements. Then he almost lets out a shriek, he was crowning again. Dream pushes hard before fainting, Bad puls the baby out, once again snipping the long cord. Oh my gods, Dream just had triplets. The last one was a baby girl. Bad was happy as tears fell from him, kneeling down next to Dream as he lets out a laugh. Bad pulls off the icy cloves and chucks them into a nearby bin.

"If he was still here he would be so proud of you" Bad sniffs as he held the sleeping male's face in his hands. "Schlatt, Dream did so well" Bad laughs as he wipes his tears, slowly bad got up, and went over to the triplets. Pushing open the door, Bad wheels the baby's to the nursery. After he cleans off the triplets, Bad walks back to the room to see Skeppy, Puffy, and Niki talking to Dream.

"You did so well my little Dreamling, you're so strong" Puffy sniffs as she brushes the blonde locks out of his face. "Do you wanna take a shower?" Skeppy asks as he pushes a button on the remote, having Dream's bed adjust itself. Dream nods tiredly as his eyes struggle to stay open, Puffy carefully picks up the nearly asleep male and looks at Bad who gives her a warm smile.

As soon as Puffy left bad received a call. Quackity... Bad let out a growl as he answers the call. "What do you want Quackity" Quackity shivers hearing the venomous sneer in Bad's voice. "Where the hell you and Dream" Quackity hisses into the phone" Bad lets out a scoff at the male's voice. "One, you don't scare me Quackity and second, you didn't really think I was going to have Dream give birth in a dingy ass cell did you?" Bad laughs as he receives a gasp from the duck hybrid.

"Well bring Dream and the baby back, now" Quackity growls into the phone, "No, f off" Bad grunts as he walks to the nursery with Skeppy and Niki following behind. "bad, you're interfering with L'Manbergian business" Quackity hisses, rage seeping into him. "He needs to recuperate for a good year and he is not going to do that in a fucking cell" Bad growls before angrily hanging up.

Bad sighs as he walks into the nursery and picks up the firstborn. "Hello, baby girl" Bad giggles as the baby wraps her small hand around his finger. "Gah, so cute" Skeppy squeals as he picks up the second. Niki walks over and picks up the other with a smile. "Hey, doesn't Dream have two toddlers somewhere?" Skeppy asks as he rocks the baby back and forth in his arms. "Yeah, they live with his little sister and older sister, he visited them before they put him in that bloody fucking jail" Bad huffs as he presses a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"This probably isn't a good time but you're hot when you're angry" Skeppy laughs, quickly shutting up when Bad glares at him. "How come we haven't met them yet?"

"Dream was planning on bringing them after he had his kid, he was going to un exile Tommy and have Tommy be the first one to meet his oldest daughter and son but before he could do that those bastards threw him in that jail, I feel so bad for his children and siblings" Bad sighs as he sets the baby down.

"what are their names?" Skeppy asks as he too set down his triplet. "It's Adara and Alex, he named them that because Adora means beautiful in Greek, and Alex means protector in greek, he did it for Sapnap" Bad grits his teeth after saying that, how could Sapnap do this? "He was going to name his baby Mila if they were a girl because it has a dutch origin, and if he was going to have a boy he was going to name him Atlas" Bad sighs as he sinks to the floor.

"Where is Fundy, I'm sure he'd want to see his kids?" Niki asks as she sits down in a chair and rocked the small child in her arms. "He's helping Puffy with Dream," Bad answers as he buries his head in his knees. "We're back" Puffy announces as she walks into the nursery with Fundy, as soon as the fox hybrid spotted the baby he let out a whine.

Rushing over to the first crib he saw, gingerly, the fox hybrid picked up the baby. Tears welt up in Fundy's eyes as his tail swished back and forth as he cradled the baby in his arms. "where's Dream?" Bad asks as he stands up, his wings twitching as he looked around on guard.

"he's in his room, he's still awake though, should we take him the kids?" Puffy asks as she picks up one of the triplets and peers over her shoulder to Bad. "Yeah, let's go take them to him" Bad huffs, his wings furrowing slightly. 

The group walks out as they head towards Dream's room, as they got there Bad poked his head in to check on the younger. "Dream, honey, is it good for us to come in?" Captin Puffy asks as she slowly walks inside. "C-come...in" Dream rasps, coughing afterward as he opens his heavy eyelids. The group walks in and Fudy rushes over to Dream's side, picking up a cup of water and bringing it to his lips.

"I feel horrible, he looks so malnourished" Bad huffs as he watches as Dream slowly gulps down the class of water. "Come on bubs, not too fast, you don't want to overwhelm yourself" Niki scolds softly, running her fingers through the now bright almost white, blonde hair. Dream whines but reluctantly pulls away from the straw that was provided with his drink. "Hey, d-do you wanna meet the kids?"Bad asks as he slowly approaches the blonde.

Dream's eyes light up as he struggles to sit up in the bed. Finally sitting up with Fundy and Niki's assistance Dream opens his arms for the triplets. Captain Puffy, Skeppy, and Bad give the triplets to Dream, watching as tears welled up in his eyes as he cradled them in his arms. "hello gorgeous" Dream breathes as he brushed his fingers across his eldest's face. "Fundy, what should we name them?" Dream asks as he looks up at the fox hybrid.

Fundy's mouth drops open as he stares at the blonde. "y-you want me to name them, really?" Dream smiles at him weakly as he rocks the babies in his arms. "I mean, you are their father, and you helped make them, you have the right to" Dream sighs as he reaches over and grabs Fundy's hand. Fundy's body heats up at the touch of the blonde. Letting himself be pulled by the younger male. "Let's name the first one Amira, it means princess, for the second one, Esme, it means loved," Fundy says after a beat of silence.

"let's name our baby girl Iris, for rainbow"Dream adds as he pressed a kiss to the youngest triplet's head.

Bad smiled at the sight, but he couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen, soon.

"Quackity, are you insane?!" Sapnap screamed at the duck hybrid. "Fuck off Sapnap, I'm doing what's best for L'Manburg" Sapnap backs away from the shorter male and steps in front of Tubbo, Karl, and Ponk.

Sapnap throws down all his stuff to Ponk and leans down. "Mine these blocks behind you take them and pearl a few blocks away, I'll message you the instructions" Ponk picks up all of Sapnap's items before looking up at the male.

"Are you coming with us?" Tubbo asks as he peeks out from behind Karl. "When I respawn"

"What Sapnap-"

_**/Msg from Sapnap: Go, Now!** _

Ponk mines the block behind Karl and grabs a hold of the two, after looking back at Sapnap one last time before throwing an ender pearl a few thousand blocks away. "I love you Karl" Sapnap whispers to the taller male.

Karl's eyes widen as he reaches out to him before being teleported away. After seeing that the trio was far away enough he sealed the hole up. "Okay let's go-" Quackity turns around to see no one but George and Sapnap.

"Where the hell are they!?" Quackity growls, stalking towards Sapnap. "Tubbo said that he wasn't feeling good so Ponk and Karl took him home to help him" Sapnap states his voice wavering but only for a second. Quackity takes another step forward to the taller male before laughing.

"Kill him" Quackity orders, George smirks before running towards Sapnap with his sword drawn. "You won't find them"

Sapnap was slain with his secrets buy Georgenotfound: Cannon death, two lives left.

After Sapnap respawned inside of his base he immediately pulls out his communicator.

_**/Msg Ponk: run into the dark oak forest and keep running until you find a place fully covered in flowers, there will be a button underneath the dirt, press it and go inside** _

_**/Msg Ponk: When you go inside, destroy the button with the bow and arrows I gave you, when that happens the vase will lock down, and no one else but I and Dream can get in, there are enough resources to last for years** _

_**/Msg Sapnap: Are you okay, why are they killing you?!** _

_**/Msg Ponk: tell the others I'll miss them** _

_**/Msg Sapnap: WAIT-** _

_**Message lost.** _

Sapnap sighs as he slides down the wall. "Am I really going to die here?" Sapnap chuckles to himself as he opens his hands, a fire erupts from them and I smile.

"Well if I'm going down, I'm going down in a blaze of fire"

_**And that was the last thing he said.** _

_**Sapnap was slain by Georgenotfound: Cannon death, one life left** _


	3. A new life that was born from the one lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and George cause problems

Bad let out a cry as he stared at the message on his screen. "What" Dream stares at his communicator with wide eyes. "Why are they killing him, he's going to die permanently" Dream mutters as he starts to tremble. 

Dream lets out a sob when a new message popped up.

/Msg Dream: Hey buddy, I know I don't have the right to talk to you after what happened but I love you, and you don't have to forgive me, I don't deserve it, I miss you, tell the little ones Uncle Sapnap loves them

Sapnap was slain by Quackity: Cannon death: zero lives remain

GAME OVER.

Dream buries his face in his hands as he sobbed loudly, Fundy wraps his arms around his ex-fiance. Bad nearly collapsed as he trembled in Skeppy's arms.

"Guys, Sapnap sent me a message, it says that George and Quackity are after Dream and the baby, Ponk, Karl, Tubbo are at the base" Niki reads off her communicator.

"What base are they talking about?" Niki asks as she walks over to captain Puffy, holding onto her. "The base is where Dream was going to be staying during his recovery" Bad answers as he holds his head in his arms. Sobs wracked through Dream's body as he tightly held Fundy.

"We have to get Dream and the triplets away from the BadLands" Captain Puffy states, walking over to Dream she gently removed Dream's arms from around the babies and handed one to Niki and one to Skeppy. Bad opened a portal that showed a nursery inside of the base and the trio walked inside the portal to the nursery, after they made sure that the babies were safe, they walked back to the hospital room.

"Okay now let's-" before Niki could finish a loud explosion sounded from afar. "What the fuck" Skeppy yelled as he made a diamond sphere around everyone in the room. "They're here" Fundy hisses as he slowly picks Dream up. Before he could even walk away from the bed, a sphere of water enveloped Dream's body.

The blonde-haired male gurgles, trying to let out a scream, before anyone could reach out for him another explosion sounded out behind Dream. With the now broken wall gone the group could see Quackity and George standing outside of the hospital. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Fundy growls, his nails growing out into claws as he glared at the duo.

"We're just righting a wrong" Quackity cackles as George floated Dream over to him. "He'll be a nice little toy for us both don't you think" George quirks an eyebrow up as he pops the bubble Dream was in, catching the taller man. A whimsical look appeared on George's face as he caressed the now passed-out male's face.

"Isn't he so pretty?" George taunts as he presses a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Give him back you sick bastard" Fundy roars as he struggles to get out of Captain Puffy's arms. "Let me go, I'm going to murder him!!" Fundy growled as he clawed at the ram hybrid's arms. Captain Puffy winces as blood is drawn from her arms, letting out a sigh the ram reels back and thrusts her head forward.

Captain Puffy headbutted Fundy hard, hard enough so that the male fell unconscious instantly. Quackity whistles as he winces at the way the once raging fox hybrid now laid pliant in the female's arms. "Ooo, that gotta hurt"Quackity sighs as he stares up at the angry group. "How's this, I'll let you all live and we get Dream, the kids, and Niki" Quackity urges, folding his hands in front of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with your head mate, get the fuck out of the gutter" Captain Puffy grunts throwing Fundy on the bed. Quackity shrugs as he starts to walk away. "It's sad really, and to think we showed you mercy" Quackity nodded at George, the taller male gives the group a large grin as he throws a large object inside the hospital room.

"have fun" George shouts before running over to the cliff at the edge. "Sayonara!" George laughs before falling off the cliff backwards. Skeppy looks f]down at what George threw into the room. His eyes widen when he sees that it's a grenade without its clip. "Everyone get down-" Before he could put his shield back up the grenade exploded.

Once the room cleared of smoke Skeppy saw Captain Puffy using her body as a shield for Fundy and he saw Bad on the ground, blood pooling around him. Skeppy lets out a choked sob as he crouches down to cradle Bad's face in his hands. "B-bad?" Skeppy trembles as he sees his vision turn red, the once teal diamonds turned into blood-red as he sobbed on Bad's chest.

~~With Ponk and the others~~

Karl lets out a sob as he tried to helplessly pull away from Ponk. "they killed him, THEY KILLED HIM!!" Karl's dark brown hair slowly fades into a charcoal black as his eyes turned a vibrant red. "they killed him" Ponk pulls Karl into his arms and cradled him close, letting the male sob into his chest. Tubbo flinched hearing Karl's loud wails as he curled up into a ball in the corner of the room that they had settled down in.

The younger male had never seen Karl so angry and heartbroken. Ponk looks over Karl's head spotting Tubbo's teary eyes and opens his arms for the moonbloom hybrid to cuddle up in his arms. Tubbo eagerly scrambles over to the older male and settles in his arms. Being a moonbloom hybrid means that they need a lot of skinship and love.

Moonblooms are known as gentle, docile, loveable creatures, though they aren't the most social of animals. Tubbo's cottontail twitches as he's brought into the warm embrace of the magma hybrid. Five minutes later Ponk hears little snores coming from the two hybrids, slowly he lays the two together on the king-sized bed before quietly toeing away.

Ponk walks out of the bedroom to explore the base. "Wow, whoever built this base is really skilled" Ponk breathes as he walks down the large hallway where all of the rooms were. Before Ponk was able to walk away he hears the quiet wail of a baby, running down the hall, Ponk opens the door to the source of the crying child. Stepping inside the nursery Ponk's jaw unhinges as he stares at a passed-out Niki that laid on the floor, a large portal leading to the blown-up room, and three small infants. Ponk rushes over to Niki and cradles her face in his hands. "N-Niki?" Ponk looks inside the portal and lets out a huge gasp.

Skeppy, Bad, Fundy, and Captain Puffy laid beneath the debris and dust that covered the room. Ponk carefully walks inside the darkroom, putting his hand against a piece of wood he sets the wood on hire to light up the room like a makeshift torch. Ponk shakes Skeppy's shoulder since he was the only one not covered in debris.

"Skepps, you awake?: Skeppy's head lifts up slightly, diamond shards streaked down his splotchy cheeks and crusted at his eyes. Ponk gives him a sad look as he lifted up the gem hybrid. "I'm guessing Bad made the portal?" Skeppy nods as he and Ponk walked into the nursery inside the base, laying Skeppy on the twin-sized bed Ponk walks back into the destroyed room.

Ponk picks up Bad and places him on the bed with Skeppy. One by one Ponk got everyone out of the hospital room he began to fix the blown-up builds. When he was finally done it had been a good four hours. Ponk dispersed the portal to keep anyone out of the base.

Ponk treats the wounds of the others the leaves to collect firewood for food. (The have to use Redstone to make a functioning stove) After collecting all the materials, Ponk settles down in the kitchen and starts cooking.

Just before he begins to dish out the food the familiar sound of the base hatch opening makes Ponk tense up. Pulling out a crossbow from his inventory, Ponk turns off the stove and walks to the entrance of the base. "Who's there?!" Ponk shouts as he covers the arrows with his runestone, setting the bow and the arrows ablaze.

"Hello?" Soft, timid voice echos out to Ponk making him shiver, the air inside the base became humid, hot, and cold air swirled around him as he watched the torches that were lined up on the walls go out before relighting themselves.

Was he hearing things, because he could've sworn the voice sounded like Sapnap when he was younger. "S-sapnap?" Ponk called out as he inched towards the base. "How do you know my name, at least I think it's my name," The whispy voice asked as its voice echos on the wind.

"C-can you come here?" Ponk asks as he shudders as another wave of cold air hits him. Before he knew it a small tan male appeared in front of him, the way the male hovered a few inches off the ground let him know that he was a ghost. "Sapnap" Ponk says softly as he slowly brought his hands up to try and touch the small ghost.

Before he could even lift his hand completely the ghost lets out an airy wail as he disappeared. Ponk flinches as the ghost poofed out of vision. "Sapnap?" Ponk calls out as he scans the room, his eyes lock on something that dashes past him, leaving a trail of magma on the floor before lifting off again.

Ponk sighs as he sits down on his knees and opens his arms. "Come here Sapnap, I'm not going to hurt you" The sounds stop, the pause in the air full of drama as the ghost slowly let himself be seen again only this time he was a lot older looking. The ghost wore Karl's hoodie and his eyes were covered with his now long fluffy hair.

The boy lets out a sound that seems like a sentence but scrambled. ~~"Are you who?"~~ Ponk raises an eyebrow at the ghost's question. "Who am I, I'm Ponk, one of your friends" Sapnap nods, his fluffy charcoal hair bouncing as he hops into Ponk's arms, pressing his face into his neck. "Friend" Sapnap giggles as he nuzzles into Ponk's neck.

This is overwhelming, it's too much, it's too much for Ponk to handle. The magma hybrid slowly inches his arms around the ghost as he buried his head into his back, shaking as he sobs. The little ghost just curls up into Ponk's hold and stays there.

~~With Quackity and George~~

"Dream, wake up~" George whispers in the passed-out male's ear, slashing the whip against Dream's exposed thighs. Dream lets out a whimper as the pain seeped through his body. "Come on Dreamie, play with me~" Dream jolts awake when he feels a pair of lips grinning against his skin. "There we go~" George pulls away after leaving an angry red mark on the male's supple skin. Tears well up in Dream's eyes as he tries to hide away from the older male.

"Oh come on Dream, don't be that way, remember when you used to beg and ask for me to tell you that I love you?" Dream whimpers as another bruise was etched onto his skin. "Mmm, I love you Dream" Tears spilled over as the male sobbed, pleading for the brunette to stop.

"There we go, you look so pretty when you cry" Dream's cries become louder as George gives the blonde four more whips across his legs. This went on for another five hours, by the end of that time Dream had hickeys and angry red whip marks all over his body. Though they couldn't get to his wings since Dream used the remaining bits of his power to pull them back inside him. (They were going to clip his wings)

When was it all going to end?


	4. The release of pain and suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Punz, and Ranboo come home

Dream was tired, he was hungry, and he was hurting. This all went on for two months, the ruthless beatings, the starvation, and the lack of care. Ponk was helping Sapnap with his memories while he and Skeppy nursed their friends back to health. All while Dream suffered at the hands of a Puppet and a Sadist.

During the first month, George had carved his name into Dream's thighs, legs, arms, and back. And all Dream could do was hang from the wall and let them toy with him. He hated it with every bone in his body.

"Dream, it's playtime" The blonde slowly lifts his head towards the door before letting it drop down. "aw, no need to look so glum Dreamie" George juts his bottom lip out as he unlocked the bonds that held Dream up. George laughs when Dream lets out a pained grunt as he fell to the ground.

"Your hair is so long and pretty" George sighs as he grabs a handful of Dream's hair, giving it a harsh tug. George drags Dream over to a bucket with soapy water and a comb, laying the male down on his lap he drenches the younger male's hair with the water as he combs out the tangles and washes out the dried blood.

"Such beautiful long hair, almost too beautiful, should I cut it Dreamie?" Dream's eyes widen as he shakes his head furiously. "No, okay fine" George sighs as he covers Dreams hair, thoroughly drying it. George yanks on the chain that is attached to the collar around his neck.

Dream crawls over to the medium-sized bed, crawling on top of it when George pushed him forward. "Good pet, now lay down" Dream lays down on top of the dirty mattress and stays still. George cuffs each of Dream's arms and legs to the bed, sitting back as he analyzed his handy work.

Pulling out a rope, he wraps it around Dream's neck and ties it to the bed frame. "You look so pretty, all tied up, such a pretty fuck toy" Dream closes his eyes and endures everything George gave to him. In the end, he was let loose and left on the cold mattress, covered in bite marks and cum.

Dream slowly drifted into his mindspace when George leaves. "N-night?" Dream calls out through his mind space. "Hey, Dreamie" A deep voice calls from afar. Dream swallows his worry and walks through the lush field of moonflowers. "do you like the new flower garden?" A voice sounded from beside him, swirling around quickly Dream spots a person with long charcoal-colored hair.

Standing at eight-foot nine, Nightmare smiled down at him, his red eyes crinkling as he smiled. "How are you Lucid?" Tears welled up in Dream's eyes as he was drawn into a hug by the taller male. "Where were you, you left me for seven months" Dream cries as he tightens his grip on the male.

"I'm sorry Lucid, I didn't want to leave, the elders wouldn't let me leave, even after seeing what happened to you" Dream's cries increase in volume making Nightmare wince. For the rest of the night, Dream cried in Nightmare's arms.

Three weeks later

Sam, Ranboo, and Punz walk through the forest as they made way for L'Manburg. "Gahh, Dream's going to be so mad that we couldn't make it for the baby's birth" Sam groans as he imagines Dream giving him a lecture on family and how important it is to be for them "It'll be over soon, he can't lecture us forever" Sam scoffs at Punz's words before turning around and clearing brush from in front of them.

Ranboo lets out a happy sound as he imagines holding the little baby. "Do you think the baby would like me?" Ranboo asks as he stops writing in his journal. Punz and Sam laugh at his question before sighing. "yeah, I think you'll be fine" Punz answers as he pats the enderman hybrid on the back.

Ranboo smiles before burying his nose into his book. He and Dream didn't have a great start but when they met he was pregnant so maybe now he'll warm up to the younger. The walk to L'Manburg was long and quiet, only idle chatter here and there.

"Hey, I can see the prime path" Sam called from the front, Ranboo lifts his head as he smiles at the shorter male.

(A/N Quick thing, Sam is 6'7, Ranboo is 8'5, Bad is 9'6, Techno is 7'1 and I made Skeppy 6'5, and Dream's max height is 8'3 but his normal height is 6'3), Bad's human height is 6'9)

"Home sweet home right?" Punz chuckles before dashing off down the prime path, making a beeline for Captain Puffy's house. as he got to his destination confusion began to settle in. "Um guys, where is Mama's house?" Ranbon and Sam stand behind Punz with confusion. "Why is there a large hole where her house was?!" Punz whimpers as tears began to well up.

Ranboo looked around for any signs of life. "Guys, where is everybody?" Ranboo asks as panic began to settle inside of him. "I didn't see Niki's house when I was on the way here either" Sam states as he looks around nervously.

/msg Captain Puffy from Awesomedude: Mama, where are you?

message not received-

404

User not found

Sam's eyes widen as his breathing became irregular, he looks over at Ranboo who is now crouching on the ground holding his head in his hands. "w-what's going on Bubba?" Ranboo asks as he looks up at Sam with teary eyes. "I-i'm going to try and message Sapnap" Punz mutters as he fumbles with his communicator.

/msg Sapnap from PunzOP: Hey dude what's going on, mama's house is blown up

Message not received-

Sapnap current status: Dead...

Sam's eyes widen when Sapnap's status appeared on his screen in bold red letters. "W-what, h-he can't be dead" Punz cries out as he sinks to the ground, sobs spilled out of him as he cried on the ground.

/OldMsg From Sapnap to Awesomedude: Save Dream, Quackity and George are after him

Sam's eyes widen when he sees the old message on his communicator screen. "Guys, Dream is in trouble" Punz and Ranboo snap up with wide eyes. "What, how, what kind" Punz questions as he rises up from the ground with a distorted look on his face. "I don't know but it has to do with Quackity and George" Punz's face contorts into anger when Sam mentions George's name.

"of course it does, I'm going to kill him!" Punz growl, his tears turn into icicles, and the air around them still as frost formed in the air, when Sam looked over at Punz he could see the male levitating a few feet off of the ground. His once light brown eyes now white and his hair turned a dark black.

The ground started to rumble before Punz dropped back down, standing at the height of 50'0 feet tall. The building rumbled and shook at the frost giant's thundering footsteps. Ranboo lets out a shriek when Punz lets out a loud roar. Sam pulls Ranboo out of the way of the giant's large feet.

After hearing the loud roars Quackity and George rush out of Pandora's Box with fright. "What the hell are you doing Punz" George growls as he too starts to grow in size. Now standing at 46'0 George stands in the frost giant's way. "You, what the fuck did you do to Dream?!" Punz barked out grabbing George by his collar.

George smirks before pushing Punz off of him and going back to his regular size. "Get down here dumbass" George calls as he stands in front of the jail. Punz reluctantly shrinks down and glares at the water giant. "Where is he?" Punz growls, cracking his knuckles as crystals formed in the air.

"Locked away, as he should be" George scoffs as he leans up against the obsidian wall. The crystals turn towards the water hybrid as Punz's breathing becomes irregular. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam didn't give the okay for anyone to be put in the prison" Punz roars as he slammed a crystal into George's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

Reaching into his pick Sam unlocks the door and dashes inside. George grips the crystal and yanked it out, crimson poured out of his shoulder as he clutched it in pain. "You bloody bastard" George chuckles as he forms a spear out of his blood and aimed it in the air.

"Have fun I guess" George laughs as he snapped his finger and grabbed a hold on Quackity, and with that, they flew through the sky. "PUNZ, I FOUND HIM!" Sam yells from inside the large prison, Ranboo and Punz dash inside to locate the male.

Once they reached the third floor they found Sam trying to find the key for the door. Sighing Punz walks up to the door and presses a hand against it, the handle slowly frosts over and Punz breaks the mob off, successfully opening the door.

Running inside they spot Dream who barely had any clothes on chained to the ground sitting in an od manner. His hands were folded in his lap as he sat with his legs tucked up underneath him.

"Dream, Dream we're here, are you okay" Dream slowly turned his head at the, with the absence of his mask they could see the dull emerald green eyes stare back at them. Ranboo flinched when Dream's gaze trailed to him.

The blonde didn't say anything, he just stared at the trio with dead eyes. Turning back around he stared into space as he kept his hands in his lap. "Dream, don't you wanna go outside," Sam asks as he inches over to the male.

He doesn't reply, slowly he rose to his feet and walked over to the dusty mattress. "What are you doing?" Punz asks as he watches Dream slowly start to strip down. "master should be coming back here soon for our daily session" Dream replies, though it seems like it wasn't real.

His voice was faint and impossibly soft and wispy. Gears turned in Sam's head before it clicked. "He just called George his master" his fists clench as his mind was plagued with reasons why Dream would ever call George his master.

Before he knew it, Punz was taking off his hoodie and putting it over Dream's body, trying hard not to acknowledge the bruises and whip marks all over Dream's body.

Quickly he covers the chains in ice, breaking them when they were fully covered. Punz slowly lifts Dream up in his arms, gasping when he feels how light he was.

"Ge can't hurt you anymore okay?" Punz whispers into Dream's ear as his voice cracked helplessly.

Altogether, the group walk out of the jail with sad looks on their faces.

But the world isn't fair to the ones who deserve everything.


	5. Story

Jail arc finished.

Beginning rehabilitation arc.

Chapter 2

Reward: you have a chance to chose what happens in a chapter in the future arc.

Ask any questions.


	6. A few secrets in the wind, drowning as sorrow plagues them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George is an arse and there are mentions of non-consinsual things happening

Ranboo gazes at the passed-out blonde, his hands twitched as he urged to run his hands through his silky hair. (Not a ship) This was the second time that he'd seen the older male's face. Like him, his skin was split into two different colors, a milky cream almost white and a dark black that merged in the middle. "Hey, what species is Dream?" Ranboo asks after a beat of silence.

"Well, he's part enderdragon, hence the two-toned skin, and the memory problem" Ranboo pauses as he quirks an eyebrow at Punz's words. "He has memory problems?" Sam laughs at the younger male's curiosity. "Yes, it's pretty bad, he'd forget something that he'd did for years or if you said something to him like a minute ago" Sam sighs as he pulls the blonde male closer to his chest. "I have a question, how did he hide his skin like I'm sure we'd notice if he had two skin shades" Raboon rants as he opens up his journal.

"That's not the only thing he's hiding, his hair isn't really blonde, and his eyes aren't green" Ranboo quickly jots down everything the older male tells him. "His hair is more white than blonde and his eyes are grey" Ranboo stops before squinting at Sam. "Really, I find that hard to believe, how would he even hide that, ender hybrids can't wear contacts or dye their hair because of sensitivity" Ranboo states a matter of factly.

"You're not wrong, he uses magic runes more specifically cloaking runes, he has one in his hair which is posed as a crown hair clip, he had one on his face which is his mask that changes his skin and he just hides his eye with his mask" Ranboo nods before writing it down in his journal.

"Where are we headed?" Ranboo asks after a while, bending down and picking a rose out of the ground and putting it in Dream's hair. "We are going to go to one of his bases" Ranboo's ears perk up as he quickly writes in his journal.

"We should be like a mile from it" Punz sighs as he looks back at Sam. Thirty minutes later Punz and Sam stop walking. Ranboo looks around but doesn't say anything. Punz crouches down a clicks a button hidden under the dirt. "Welcome to Dream's third base" Sam states before walking into the opening that revealed itself.

"Hurry, the door is timed" Ranboo rushes in after the two males, excitement coursing through his veins. Looking around with awe, Ranboo explored the large base. There was armor lined up against the walls and several mob heads splayed against the walls. Swords of all types hung from every wall and bows strung up from the ceiling.

Vines and soft moss grew from the ceiling as he went further down. Deep into the base, there was a large area with a village and a large tree sat smack in the middle of everything. Ranboo's jaw dropped open as he walked around the village. Instead of the normal vanilla houses, they had texture and depth.

"It's a sight to see huh?" Ranboo nods as he walks towards the large tree. "It must have taken months to do all of this" Sam chuckles at the younger male's reaction. "Do you wanna go see Dream, he woke up a few minutes ago" Ranboo's head snaps towards Sam as he starts hopping up and down.

"where is he?" Ranboo giggles as he bounces, giddy with excitement. "Come on, I'll lead you there" Sam and Ranboo journey back up the stairs, turning to the left Sam walks into a dimly lit room. Poking his head inside, Ranboo scans the room until he spots Dream sitting in the same position he was in when they found him.

"Why does he sit like that?" Ranboo asks as he sits on the bed next to the older male. "It was probably George" Sam snarls as he kneeled in front of the blonde-haired male. Dream'seyes slowly trail down towards him before training them on his lap. Punz sighs as he buries his head in his hands and lets out a sniffle. "What did they do to him, I've never seen him like this" Tears trickle down Punz's face as he looks up at the taller males.

"Guys, he can't even walk" Punz sobs as he glares at the ground, Ranboo tenses at the older male's words as he stared at Dream, who was staring out into space. "Is he dissociating?" Ranboo asks as he monitored Dream's bodily ticks. 'Yes, you only do that when you feel as if you're in danger" Sam sighs as he rubs circles on Punz's back.

'clock..." Sam's head snaps up as he stared at the male in horror. They had left the one thing that Dream was holding onto since they were little. It was a small black alarm clock that Dream's birth mother gave him.

"H-hey, wait here and I'll go get it all right?" Sam stutters as he got up, pulling Ranboo with him. The enderman hybrid looks at the creeper hybrid weirdly. Walking out of the room together, Sam pulled Ranboo down to his level.

"If I told you the exact location of the jail, do you think you could teleport me to it?" Ranboo gives Sam a small nod. "Okay, the coordinates are xx-xx-xx" Ranboo gathers up a sphere of dark matter, "I uh, suggest that you close your mouth and eyes" Ranboo chuckles nervously. Sam closes his mouth and eyes, grimacing when the sticky sphere of magic came in contact with any exposed skin.

After a few minutes later he is fully covered in the magic. "Release" Ranboo orders, the goo stretches out before popping off of his skin. Air slowly fills the bubble, expanding the matter into a bubble around his body. Sam opens his eyes to see Ranboo drawing a magic circle with some black sand and tainted chalk. **_"providere tutum iter in ignotus Mundi. misericordiae"_ **Ranboo chats, blessing the magic circle.

Sam watches in amusement as the circle and the bubble starts to resonate in sync. "Pandora's Box" Ranboo shouts before slapping a spell sheet on the bubble. Ranboo crosses his arms over his chest, signaling for Sam to mimic him. Sam follows a second later he is being whooshed throughout the stratosphere. Sam forces down a yell as the bubble whizzed through the desert and bordering L'Manberg.

'That was quick' Sam sighs as the bubble slows down but doesn't stop fully, panic started to settle in when the sphere neared the door of the jail. Bracing himself for the impact, a beep forces him to open his eyes. A pad appeared and the word (Destination) formed on the surface. Sam smiles as he punches in the cell number that Dream was in.

**_Scanning..._**

**_Located: third-floor cell 29_**

**_Warping..._**

The bubble began to move forward, raising itself higher and higher until it was level with the third-floor wall. Sam's breath hitches as he steadies himself in the bubble. The bubble now fully sat up against the wall before pressing through the obsidian. Sam enters the room slowly, looking around, Sam spots the little alarm clock on the dusty mattress.

Walking over to the mattress, Sam leans down and reaches for the clock, the bubble opened a little air socket that let him push his hand through. grabbing the clock, Sam set the new destination and waited for the bubble to teleport.

Sam hold sth clock to his chest and held his breath as the bubble whooshed back out into the desert. Three minutes later he is inside of the base, the bubble now popped and he was pretty sure that he had a major case of whiplash. "Oh god, I need some water" Sam chuckles as he walks a little drunk as he heads towards the bedroom Dream and the others were in.

"Hey guys-" When Sam walked in, Ranboo was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his head as he sobbed, and Punz was tightly hugging Dream who now had on one of Ranboo's large hoodies and a pair of shorts. "H-hey what happened?" Punz looked up at Sam with tears running down his splotchy cheeks.

"Bubba, he's been hurting himself" Punz sobbed as he turned back to Dream who stared off into the distance.

'Quackity move faster" George huffed as they drudged through the dark forest. "S-sorry" Quackity huffs as he leaps up in the air, landing on a tree branch, jumping from tree to tree, Quackity scanned the area, searching for any predators before dashing ahead.

George copies his movements, running alongside the tree trunks, stopping as they reach a clearing in the middle of the forest, George searches the areas. Scanning for any hidden mobs. George leaps down from the treetop, Quackity following behind shortly.

"Quackity come here" The shapeshifter tenses and walks over to the older male. "Y-yes, sir?" gorge smirks and pulls Quackity up to his height. George presses his thumb into Quackity's plush bottom lip with a smirk. (This is not a ship, George is using Quackity for his own needs, I repeat this is not a ship) Quackity's eyes widen as his breath hitches when George stares him directly in the eyes.

"You're on strike number one babyboy" Quackity sucks in a sharp breath when George's other hand snakes down to where his wings sat. George tugs at the wings sharply, drawing out a pained cry from the younger male.

"Your pretty little white wings would look so gorgeous hanging on the wall wouldn't they?" George smiles as he watches fear seep into the shapeshifter's eyes. "If you get down to strike three I'm clipping those pretty wings of yours baby bird" George lets go of Quackity's wing, pulling out a feather with it. "Go collect some dark oak wood and build a border around the forest walls, I want it done before sundown, or else a punishment is in order" Quacitky replies with a yes sir and scrambled off into the distance.

Looking at his watch Quackity lets out a horrified gasp, it would take him thirty minutes to collect enough wood to surround the inner ring of the forest and build a roof. And another half hour just to set up one side, and sundown was in an hour. Quackity rushes to the nearest tree and chops it down fully.

Thirty minutes later, Quackity had gathered enough wood for the campsite. Rushing back to the middle of the canopy Quackity watches as George sets up a singular tent for himself. "Oh and Quackity, collect some sand, we'll be staying here for a while, I want a glass roof over up so that I can see the stars, you have the same deadline" Quackity's jaw dropped as he finished crafting all of the wooden planks needed for the build.

"B-but that'll take an hour to just collect enough sand and cobblestone to begin smelting" George glares at Quackity as he walked over towards him with a sneer. Grabbing the younger male by the throat and pulls. Hard.

"Excuse me, last time I checked I gave you the orders don't I, you had already fucked up when you told me to kill Sapnap back in L'Manburg, now you're defying orders?" Quackityshook his head furiously as he let out a pained sob. "N-no s-sir" Quackity croaks as George tightens the grip on his neck, George sucks on his teeth as he shakes his head.

"No no no, that's two times already, I think you need a little punishment to remind you who's in charge" Quackity lets out a sob as he shakes his head. "Nononono please sir I didn't mean it I'm sorry" But George wasn't listening, he yanks Quackity down to his knees and begins to unbuckle his pants. Quackity's eyes widen as hot tears ran down his face.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay still and don't struggle"

**_An hour later._**

Quackity winces as he pulls up his underwear and a pair of black camo shorts. Long cuts littered his calves and thighs. His throat now sore and his legs ached. But he wasn't allowed to use any potions of healing so he just bandaged his legs and began to work on the outer ring of their new base. Twenty minutes later he finished the outer build, walking out of the forest to a nearby beach, Quackity begins to collect sand from the shore and underwater. Filtering the sand and getting out the little rock and minuscule animals Quackity goes deep into the caves, he began to collect cobbles stone. ten minutes later he had four stacks of cobblestone and three stacks of coal.

Walking back to their campsite, Quackity checks his time and sees that he has a little over twenty minutes left to finish the primary build. Collecting a bit of dirt he begins to build a glass dome over the campsite. When he finally finished he still had about five stacks of glass left so he saved that bit for other future builds.

Glancing at his watch, Quackity's eyes widened, he had gone over his time limit by five minutes. Glancing down he sees George staring at him with an amused look, though it felt like a hungry predator was waiting patiently for its prey to fall into a trap.

Breaking the dirt tower he was on, Quackity rushes over to George to try and state why he was late. "S-sir I-I" George slaps Quackity, hard. The shapeshifter doesn't say anything, he just bows his head as he waited for George to speak. "You're five minutes and thirty over the time that I gave you" George snarls as he pulls Quackity's head up so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" George asks though it's more like a demand. 'I'm getting another p-punishment" Quackity whimpers weakly as he looks George back in the eyes. "That's right, good job babyboy, if only you listened that well when I told you to do something specifically right, but we can't always expect these things from lowly shapeshifter like you right?"George sighs as he sits down on one of the cut-down tree stumps.

"N-no sir" Quackity answers meekly glancing down at the ground. "No, no we can't, that's right, you're kind is only used for pleasure and work right?" George states as he lifts up Quackity's head. "Y-yes sir" Quackity murmurs as tears slowly began to stream down his face. But he knew that crying only riled up the older male, he had personally witnessed what George did to Dream.

The younger male never wanted to even do any of this. If only he never tried to bring JSchlatt back, he never would've gotten tired up with George in the first place. **_'But you did and you are now suffering the consequences of your actions'_** Quackity grits his teeth as he heard the voice from the back of his head. _'This is all your fault, you p_ sych _opath'_ The demon chuckles as he appeared in front of Quackity. **_'_**

**_Aww, but I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous stretched all over that guy's cock, it makes me wish I was the one doing it, ruining that perfectly pink hole, don't ya think?'_** Tears rolled down Quackity's face more when George pulled him over his lap, peeling away his black shorts. **_'ooo, the show's about to start, I really love this guy's taste, such a sadist, I thoroughly enjoyed watching him fuck that blonde-haired boy silly, make sure you scream a lot more this time yeah?'_**

**_Tears._**

**_Pain_**

**_Voices_**

**_And suddenly, darkness._**

These are the last thing Quackity remembered before blacking out, but that didn't stop the punishment. I'm pretty sure he woke him up in the middle of it just to hear his screams of pain. This went on for a solid three hours before George finally stopped.

**_ "Alex, wake up"  _ ** Quackity opens his eyes but he isn't outside in the dark. _"W-wha?"_ Quackity groans as pain surged through his entire body. **_ "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop the pain, I could of hold it off for so long" _ ** Standing in front of him was an average-height male wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a beige skirt. _"D-dorolem, are you okay?" The spirit nods as tears slowly ran down his cheeks._

**_ "I have enough power to make it so that you can leave your body and take on my form, I'll stay here until this is all over okay?" _ ** Quackity's eyes widen as he shakes his head. _"No no, I can't just leave you here!?"_ Dorolem gives him a small smile before cupping his face in his hands. **_ "I'm sorry my treasure, but you need rest, the pain won't go away even in my body, but you'll be able to escape and change back to your own form, I'll continue to gather more magic so that I can bring your friend back okay?" _ ** Quackity shakes his head as he sobs in the male's arms.

_"You can't leave me, big brother!"_ Dorolem presses a kiss to the male's black hair before chanting a quiet spell. **_ "I'll send you to your friends okay"  _ ** Quackity pulls away with puffy eyes. _"I can't leave you with them, please"_ Quackity pleads, grabbing the male's dainty hands. **_ "it's not up to us anymore, it's up to fate" _ ** Dorolem whispered as he presses his hands on both sides of the male's head.

**_"Que madre este contigo mi tesoro"_** (May mother be with you my treasure) Quackity slowly disappears from the spirit as he slowly shifted into the smaller male. Quackity watches as his body on the ground shifts from his spirit form to his regular self. Hissing, Quackity allows the clouds that he sat on to carry him to his friends.

"que el padre esté contigo hermano mayor"


End file.
